Episode 9
Temari Demon and Arrow Demon (手毬鬼と矢印鬼, Temari Oni to Yajirushi Oni) is the 9th episode in the Kimetsu no Yaiba anime TV series. Synopsis It was two demons named Tamayo and Yushiro who came to Tanjiro’s rescue. Using the “Eyeblind” spell, Tamayo guides Tanjiro and Nezuko to her house. There, through his conversation with Tamayo, Tanjiro learns that there is a way to return demons to human form. Just then, two demons in pursuit of Tanjiro locate the house and unleash a furious assault. Plot Susamaru uses two temari balls to destroy the protective barrier of the house, which she begins to pummel. Nezuko takes the wounded human woman to the basement while Tanjiro faces them, having learned he is their target from Susamaru's taunting. Susamaru states she and her companion are two of the Twelve Kizuki (Demon Moons), powerful generals who serve directly under Kibutsuji. Susamaru grows two more sets of arms and her temari multiply so she now has six. Tanjiro struggles to dodge all of them as they have the ability to swerve in midair. Yushiro tells Tanjiro to dodge the arrows and puts a Blood Art spell on him when Tanjiro states he can't see any. He can then see Yahaba is using arrows to telekinetically control the trajectory of the temari balls and the siblings go outside. Nezuko attacks Yahaba, which makes him lose concentration and weakens the temari balls, letting Tanjiro destroy them and cut off Susamaru's arms. Susamaru regrows her arms and creates six more Temari balls. Yahaba uses his telekinesis to knock Nezuko into Tanjiro and both siblings land in a heap. Tanjiro focuses on Yahaba while Nezuko, Tamayo, and Yushiro fight Susamaru. Yahaba uses his telekinesis to throw Tanjiro around the courtyard, who can't get close. Yushiro uses his Blood Art to turn invisible and pummel Susamaru. The demons then recognize Tamayo as "the fugitive" and start to go after her too, while Nezuko loses a leg when she tries to kick a temari. Yahaba uses his arrows to alter Tanjiro's trajectory even if he gets close and Tanjiro struggles to dodge the arrows, which he can't cut. Touching them results in his sword moving in the direction of the arrow. Tanjiro finally uses the whirlpool form to move the arrows without touching them and decapitates Yahaba. Characters In Order of Appearance *Susamaru *Yahaba *Tanjiro Kamado *Nezuko Kamado *Yushiro *Tamayo Anime Notes Gallery Yushiro getting his head blown by Susamaru.png|Yushiro getting his head blown by Susamaru. Tanjiro using Seventh Form Drop Ripple Thrust-curve on the temari.png|Tanjiro using Seventh Form Drop Ripple Thrust-curve on the temari. Susamaru taking her clothes off.png|Susamaru taking her clothes off. Susamaru getting serious.png|Susamaru getting serious. Yushiro's Blood Demon Art.png|Yushiro's Blood Demon Art. Susamaru and Yahaba combined technique.png|Susamaru and Yahaba combined technique. Tanjiro using Third Form Flowing Dance on the temari.png|Tanjiro using Third Form Flowing Dance on the temari. Tanjiro slicing Susamaru's hands off.png|Tanjiro slicing Susamaru's hands off. Yushiro telling Tamayo they should escape.png|Yushiro telling Tamayo they should escape. Nezuko kicks Yahaba.png|Nezuko kicks Yahaba. Yahaba activating his technique.png|Yahaba activating his technique. Susamaru getting serious-0.png|Susamaru regrows her arms. Yahaba appearance.png|Yahaba appearing before Tanjiro. Tanjiro and Nezuko vs Susamaru and Yahaba.png|Tanjiro and Nezuko vs Susamaru and Yahaba. Tanjiro vs. Yahaba.png|Tanjiro vs. Yahaba Nezuko losing her leg in an attempt to kick the temari.png|Nezuko losing her leg in an attempt to kick the temari. Yushiro making himself invisible.png|Yushiro making himself invisible. Tanjiro using Second Form Modified Horizontal Water Wheel to slice Yahaba's head.png|Tanjiro using Second Form Modified Horizontal Water Wheel to slice Yahaba's head. Yahaba killed by Tanjiro.png|Yahaba killed by Tanjiro. Navigation ru:Эпизод 9 Category:Episodes Category:Asakusa Arc